


Baby Mine

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Orange sunlight filters in through the curtains. He peeks out and rubs at his tired eyes, looking down at the view from Central City General. It still all felt like a blur.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciscoscaitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/gifts).



> Written for the Prompt by the-kryomancer on tumblr and @Ciscoscaitlin

It’s the delicateness of her eyelashes. Each one curled upwards perfectly, as they fan against her cheeks. Her mouth parts as she breathes in her sleep, the little rise and fall of her chest steady under Cisco’s soft touch.

Orange sunlight filters in through the curtains. He peeks out and rubs at his tired eyes, looking down at the view from Central City General. It still all felt like a blur.

A newborn cry sounds from down the hall, and he can’t help himself from smiling despite the early hour. He closes the door of their room gently, glancing back at Caitlin, relieved to see she’s still very much passed out in her bed. 

“You’re not crying yet, are you?” he murmurs to the baby girl nestled into his arm. “No, you’re all tuckered out just like your Mama.” 

He presses more kisses to her tiny face before pulling up the hospital blanket to tuck Caitlin in. Cisco brushes away the sweaty hair from Caitlin’s forehead and his heart seizes in his chest at her sleepy sigh. 

He’s so careful when he sits down in the chair beside the bed, snuggling their infant close. 

“Good morning, little ‘Lia,” he whispers, stroking her rosy cheek with his thumb as she squirms awake. 

Her nose twitches and he watches, mesmerized as she blinks. His heart only squeezes more, and Cisco didn’t know it was possible, to feel any more love than he did the moment the doctor placed their screaming daughter on Caitlin’s heaving chest. His face is wet now, and Cisco lifts his free hand to wipe away the flowing tears.

At a more reasonable time, when Cisco can hopefully manage to tear himself away from their room to grab some breakfast in the cafeteria, he’ll call Barry and Iris, and Ralph and Joe. His parents will be on their way too, and Caitlin’s mom had already gone home an hour after the delivery, no longer hovering around since Caitlin went into labour. She’d also likely be returning before noon. 

But that’s later.

Cisco traces the hospital bracelet with teddy bears wrapped around his baby’s itty wrist. 

_Amalia Ramon._

Now, right now. He can have this.


End file.
